elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamara Sukarno
|image= |name= |alias= |race=Reptilian |age=38 years old |birthday=♒ February 14 |status=Active |voice= }} (タマラ・スカルノ Tamara Sukaruno) is the protagonist and antiheroine of Needles and Pins. She is an Indian python reptilian and the well-known founder and CEO of a technological company, who has been struggling with anti-transhumanists activists since the release of her new products, accused of increasing the trivialization of human identity among youth and encouraging dehumanizing tendencies and behavior, before the Judaean invasion on the Grand Republic. She is introduced as a 38-year-old misanthrope obsessed with Apocalyptic and Zombie fiction, human augmentations and reclusion, living in an apartment accompanied by her dog Chino and her younger sister Aline Sukarno. She has interest in first-person shooters, girls and small animals, as well as collecting comic books, mugs and knives. Tamara also apparently suffers from depression. Appearance She is an Indian python reptilian Personality '}} Tamara is an ambitious, misanthropic woman who is almost always angry at everything, but most especially at herself. Her immense self-loathing and relentless antagonism even towards people she likes often hinders her ability to communicate. She is hot-blooded and cynycal, even when she's being amicable and helping people through their emotional problems, but she is also a relatively nice person who does care about others. Although she is loud, crass and tends to be overly dramatic, she is emotional and prone to showing interests and emotions lean towards a soft, selfless woman who simply has a short temper. Tamara hides her concern and fears underneath a surface of hate and disdain, often for fear of other's rejection or condescending comments. She is very prideful, to the extent she refuses admitting she's wrong, and she's mutable, as she is willing and quick to accept drastic changes in her life, being willful enough to make important choices without looking back. Tamara is less likely to accept responsibility for her actions and more likely to blame to blame others at the most trivial matters, but when bad and often dangerous things happen she is the first to take the guilt upon herself alone if she had the slightest involvement in it. In spite of her permanent irascibility, she really does look out for the ones she cares about and feels genuinely remorseful when something happens to them. Sukarno is a sore loser and easily an obnoxious snarker, often wearing a deadpan face when delivering her lines. She is a very talented, capable person who possess a vast, bright and clever mind, she is also, however, devoid of passion as a whole, as the only things capable of turning her into a devoted and high spirited person are matters involving her job. She has great potential for singing and playing sax, as well as well-developed drawing and painting skills she isn't very interested in working on, even though she feels jealous when someone artistically better than her appears and steals her spotlight. Despite her cranky personality, Tamara often refers to herself in a self-deprecating way and actually points out she feels miserable all the time. In fact, the sadness she has within herself is enough to completely hinder her from doing anything at all. Story Weapons and Abilities She has a customized cybernetic leg capable of transforming into a cannon. Others Background wikipedia:Tamar of Georgia wikipedia:Tamar (goddess) wikipedia:Tamar (2 Samuel) Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Needles and Pins characters Category:Reptilians Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Bisexuals Category:Characters with depression